My Little Sam
by LozziepopBabyXxX
Summary: Little Sammy is brought to Elmtree. Sam is instantly accepted into the Elmtree 'family', and suprisingly Elektra bonds well with him, soon they are inseperable as mother and child, but what will happen when Elektra turns 16 and has to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Again, I do not own TRB**

* * *

**Keira POV**

"Mummy!" Sam screams, and I have to say, it shatters my heart. I scoop him and comfort him, saying that everything is going to be ok. But I know it won't. Sam will realise that Amanda's gone. For a two year old, he's not stupid. He knows that fire hurts. He been in it enough times. And he knows that if it hurts too much, well, you'll die. That happened with his dad.

I hold Sam close to my chest and tell him it fine, and that I won't let anything hurt him. He sobs into my chest until his eyes run dry. I just hold him close, cooing and shushing him gently.

He looks up at me.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Keira. I'm your social worker."

"What's that?" Ok. I get it. He's at the 'question any/everything any/everyone says' age. Great. Just great. But on second thoughts, how would he know what a social worker was?

"I'm going to look after you and take you to a place with lots of other children." I say.

**Sam POV**

"I'm going to look after you and take you to a place with lots of other children." Keira says.

I wonder, is it school? I don't like school. Tillie didn't like it. She said it was full of nasty children who hit her. But she made me promise not to tell mum, or she'd hit me.

Maybe it's heaven. Dad told me about heaven once. He said that it was a beautiful green field with a big lake next to it. He said that it was filled with boys and girls of all ages who play together all day, every day. I want to go there some time. Maybe for a holiday. I might get to see Dad, if I'm lucky. Mom said he'd gone to heaven.

I curled up into Keira's chest and she stroked my head. I closed my eyes and dreamed of playing with mummy and dad and Tillie in a green field covered in wild flowers.

* * *

**Sad... Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not uploading for AGES, but I never had an excuse to use my computer... Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Kiera just held Sam and rocked him while he was asleep. A car pulled up and her sister Chloe stepped out.

"Oh, thank you! I was beginning to think I'd have to walk to Elmtree!" Kiera exclaimed with a smile.

She took one last look at the burning house in front of her, and climbed into the back seat, putting the seatbelt over both her and the little child in her arms.

She felt him nuzzle into her chest and smiled, thinking how perfect it would be to have a child like Sam. She kissed his head lightly, then settled down for the ride.

When they arrived at Elmtree, Sam was still curled up, but now awake and sucking his thumb.  
'I don't want to give him up' thought Kiera sadly. She realised that by simply holding him while he slept, she had bonded with him and want him as her own.

She told him that it was time to go in, and Sam reluctantly uncurled himself.

He held Kiera's hand while toddling to the door, his other thumb still firmly lodged between his teeth.

Kiera knocked on the door, and heard a shuffle to answer it. I young girl, about 15, stood in the doorway. She had brown hair with blue highlights and chocolate brown eyes.

She warily regarded Kiera and was about to tell her to bog off, when she saw Sam. Her eyes lit up, then softened slightly. She turned to Keira.

"Is he for us?" she asked, a smile creeping into her voice. Kiera nodded and went to push past her, when she bent down to Sam.  
"Hello little man! I'm Elektra. What's your name?" she ruffled his thick blond hair.

"Sam." Elektra smiled and went to take his hand from Kiera, but Kiera clung on tightly.

"May I?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "You need to see Mike anyway."

Kiera reluctantly loosened her grip enough so that Sammy could be taken from her.

Sadly, Kiera started to walk towards the office, but Sam cried out,  
"Kiera! Where are you going?"

He shook his hand from Elektra's and ran his toddling run towards her with his arms outstretched. Kiera and Sam hugged, then Kiera pulled free.

"I need to go and speak to the man in charge now, but I'll come and visit every week. I promise." She smiled.

Sam clung to her hand. Elektra came and scooped him into her arms, where, as Kiera walked away to speak to Mike, he cried into her chest saying  
"Kiera" over and over.

Elektra stroked his head, she knew how he felt. He'd just grown attached to someone, and was immediately being torn from them. That was exactly how she had felt with Melissa. But she was over her family now.

She carried him into the living room, past the staring kids, and sat on the sofa, rocking Sam gently.

"Errr, who's this?" asked Tee. Elektra looked up.

"Oh. Everyone, this is Sam," she announced, indicating with her free hand to the sobbing boy. "He's one of us now."


End file.
